


Così non potrai rifiutare

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: FLUFF IMMOTIVATA, M/M, Non guardate il wordcount dato che metà fic è messa su immagine BD, capirete aprendo la fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quando Haruka tornò a casa quella sera, dopo gli allenamenti e un salto al supermercato dove con suo sommo rammarico non aveva trovato lo sgombro, vide sul piccolo tavolo dove era solito mangiare un'enorme scatolone con una piccola nota poggiata al suo fianco.</i><br/><i>Rin Matsuoka non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo e di irritarlo.</i><br/>Rin sa essere convincente, imbarazzante, romantico ed egoista in una singola lettera, e con un regalo speciale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Così non potrai rifiutare

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. La fic purtroppo come è venuta non mi piace, ma ci tenevo comunque a pubblicarla perché sono due idioti~  
> Due piccole note:  
> 1) Loosey-kun è il nome dato ad Haruka all'animale che ha disegnato sulla sua maglia.  
> 2) I 'big spoon' sono quelli che quando si è sdraiati solo soliti abbracciare il partner piuttosto che lasciarsi abbracciare.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia la mia scelta per rendere la lettera di Rin (scrivere fingendo di essere lui è stato difficile ma divertente); ci tenevo a farla con un font differente, e dato che le scelte di EFP non mi piacevano, ho preferito fare a questo modo BD  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

**Così non potrai rifiutare**  
  
  
 

Quando Haruka tornò a casa quella sera, dopo gli allenamenti e un salto al supermercato dove con suo sommo rammarico non aveva trovato lo sgombro, vide sul piccolo tavolo dove era solito mangiare un'enorme scatolone con una piccola nota poggiata al suo fianco.

Perplesso si chiuse la porta alle spalle, proprio come Rin e Makoto gli avevano insegnato, e si avvicinò al pacco con un cipiglio confuso e corrucciato, un po' sospettoso. L'unico che sarebbe potuto entrare in casa sua era Makoto, dato che gli aveva dato una copia delle sue chiavi – anche Rin ne aveva una 'simbolica', ma lui era tornato in Australia da una settimana ormai, era improbabile si trattasse di lui –, ma il ragazzo non ricordava di dover ricevere nessuna visita da parte dell'amico. Era molto strano.

Una volta davanti al tavolo si sedette ed afferrò il foglio di carta lasciato lì sopra; riconobbe subito la scrittura di Makoto e traendo un sospiro di sollievo si apprestò a leggerne il contenuto. Era breve e conciso, nonostante fosse quasi palpabile la gentilezza di Makoto anche in quel piccolo foglio di carta, e con poche parole lo avvisava di essere passato precisamente per recapitargli quel pacco. Lo avvisava che quel pacco era da parte di _Rin_.

Haruka si voltò subito per guardare meglio la scatola, come se si aspettasse da un momento all'altro di vedere il compagno uscire dal suo interno. Quando non successe nulla – ovviamente, anche se per un attimo Haruka vi aveva sperato – il moro tornò a leggere il contenuto del messaggio che teneva in mano; Makoto aveva ricevuto il pacco al posto suo perché Rin temeva che, se fosse stato mandato a casa sua, non avrebbe mai aperto ai postini.

E aveva perfettamente ragione. Quando era nella vasca da bagno, aprire la porta era ancora un'eresia per il ragazzo.

Eppure Haruka non poté trattenere un certo disappunto dall'affiorare sul suo volto: Rin avrebbe comunque dovuto spedirlo al suo indirizzo. Per questo con un broncio mise da parte il bigliettino. Fissò ancora la scatola, in un tentativo di individuarne il contenuto, e solo dopo qualche minuto finalmente la avvicinò a sé: era molto grande, lunga almeno un metro se non più, ma poco alta e larga. Dopo altri lunghi secondi, in cui restò immobile a fissarla ancora, la sollevò, e la trovò molto più leggera di quanto si fosse immaginato data la stazza.

Era tutto sempre più sospetto. Cosa aveva potuto spedirgli Rin di così voluminoso, e perché?

Una domanda che lo assillò fin da subito, ma che avrebbe scoperto dopo. Sì, dopo.

Haruka infatti si alzò e andò a farsi un bagno. Poi si preparò la cena. Mangiò in silenzio, la scatola lì accanto; niente TV, niente laptop – Rin quella sera sarebbe stato fuori a festeggiare il compleanno di un suo compagno di squadra, gli aveva detto, quindi non sarebbe stato online –, niente di niente: solo Haruka, il pacco, e una strana tensione nell'aria.

Dentro, _moriva_ dalla voglia di sapere cosa gli avesse spedito, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura di scoprirlo. Rin poteva essere imprevedibile e forse era uno scherzo, forse la scatola era vuota e avrebbe contenuto solo della carta e una lettera. Sarebbe stato persino peggio; le lettere erano pericolose. Sospirò, un po' agitato, e dopo aver indossato il grembiule iniziò a sparecchiare per successivamente lavare i piatti. Ogni tanto si voltava verso il tavolo per guardare il pacco: sperava che fissandolo abbastanza a lungo avesse potuto scoprirne il contenuto senza essere costretto ad aprirlo. Ma ovviamente non fu così, e una volta che i piatti furono puliti e persino asciugati, Haruka tornò a sedersi al tavolo, a fissare l'oggetto.

Un pacco di Rin.

…

Finalmente si decise; lo afferrò, lo avvicinò a sé.

… E gli arrivò un messaggio al cellulare. Lo sentì squillare dalla sua scrivania dove lo aveva abbandonato quella mattina; normalmente, in passato, il ragazzo non si sarebbe neanche preoccupato di tenerlo acceso, ma ora era differente: poteva essere Rin a chiamarlo. Si alzò dunque, un po' innervosito – finalmente aveva scelto di aprire il pacco, diamine – e controllò la mail che gli era appena arrivata. Era di Rin appunto.

 

          **Yo, haru! qui siamo appena usciti per andare a festeggiare, mi sa che sarà molto lunga la faccenda, non credo proprio che potrò entrare su skype… :(**

 

Era un messaggio corto per gli standard di Rin, ma il moro non si preoccupò. Era con i suoi amici, era ovvio che fosse impegnato. Scelse di non rispondergli, non era dell'umore giusto e avrebbe comunque aspettato di aprire il pacco per informarlo, eventualmente. Poggiò dunque il cellulare nuovamente sulla scrivania, e tornò al tavolo. Si sedette.

E il telefono squillò ancora.

Si rialzò subito, ora decisamente irritato, e— deglutì quando lesse il nuovo messaggio, sempre di Rin.

 

          **…Makoto mi ha detto che ti è arrivato il pacco. fammi sapere se ti piace, cretino.**

 

…Dannato Makoto.

Portò il telefono con sé, e lo sistemò accanto al pacco. Forse dopo avrebbe risposto a Rin, e avrebbe anche mandato un messaggio a Makoto. Sarebbe bastato scrivergli “Non farlo più” perché l'amico capisse, anche dubitava che lo avrebbe ascoltato considerando quanto si era fatto più audace negli ultimi tempi.

Nel silenzio, tornò a fissare il pacco, e dovettero passare almeno un altro paio di minuti prima che si decidesse ad aprirlo. Lo fece con cura, stando attento a non rompere neanche il cartone per paura di poter rovinare il contenuto. Ma non avrebbe corso alcun rischio comunque, dato che quel che si presentò agli occhi del ragazzo fu un altro pacco con carta da Natale, informe e un po' ammaccato e con tanto di fiocco rosso attorno. E lettera attaccata sopra.

Firmata Rin Matsuoka a grandi lettere.

Haruka deglutì, teso senza volerlo ammettere neanche a sé stesso, e ignorando quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un regalo per lui, afferrò subito la busta, la aprì, e iniziò a leggere la lettera che conteneva, scritta come temeva a mano e su una carta elaborata, con decorazioni di fiori di ciliegio tutto attorno al bordo.

Smielato.

 

 

Non si aspettava nulla di simile, Haruka Nanase. Si fermò un momento nella lettura, e fissando la grafia a tratti impacciata di Rin, si immaginò il ragazzo intento a scrivere. Probabilmente si era seduto alla sua scrivania quando non aveva nessun altro in camera ad infastidirlo, e si era impegnato per buttar giù qualche parola. Haruka lo immaginò mentre si grattava il capo come era solito fare quando era in imbarazzo, lo immaginò sorridere dolcemente al foglio e continuare a scrivere nonostante il rossore che certamente aveva tinto le sue guance. Fu come se improvvisamente lo avesse davanti a sé, mentre lanciava i fogli accartocciati e lo colpiva accidentalmente con qualcuno di essi, senza neanche rendersene conto. Ad un certo punto magari, man mano che scriveva e gettava brutte copie della lettera, forse la sua penna era anche finita. Probabilmente la aveva guardata male, aveva ringhiato e schioccato la lingua e la aveva gettata via nel secchio. Chissà, magari così facendo aveva attirato l'attenzione di uno dei suoi compagno di stanza – quando era concentrato in qualcosa si isolava da tutto il resto e non si sarebbe accorto se uno di loro fosse rientrato – ed era stato poi costretto a spiegargli la situazione. O a inventarsi qualche scusa.

Haruka sorrise, immaginandoselo mentre accartocciava il foglio di carta e tentava di mangiarselo per nascondere le prove. Rise addirittura quando immaginò il suo volto arrossato per la vergogna e il vicino soffocamento, e per la rabbia, perché accartocciando il foglio che stava scrivendo si era condannato a riscrivere la lettera nuovamente.

Chissà quanti blocchi di quei fogli così curati era stato costretto a comprare. Chissà quante cartolerie aveva girato, prima di trovare quello che preferiva.

Riprese a leggere, più tranquillo grazie a queste immagini ma allo stesso tempo sempre più _teso_.

 

 

Makoto era “i suoi metodi”, Haruka non aveva alcun dubbio. Non era questo però che lo fece smettere di leggere un attimo, quanto piuttosto l'abilità di Rin nel capire quando stava effettivamente per scorrere oltre e ignorare quelle parole scritte, reputate dal ragazzo troppo romantiche e pericolose. Rin iniziava a capirlo troppo, e decisamente troppo in fretta.

Era pericoloso.

Con un broncio e un disappunto di cui Rin non sarebbe mai stato avvisato – sempre se avesse deciso di rispondergli con qualcosa di più rispetto ad un secco “ho letto la lettera” –, riprese a leggere.

 

 

Haruka qui si fermò un attimo, considerando con attenzione le parole del compagno. Non era irritato, semmai mortalmente curioso di sapere se Rin fosse stato letterale o meno. In tal caso non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto.

 

 

Fissò con sguardo un po' confuso la lettera e le parole scritte grandi e marcate. Diede nuovamente un'occhiata al pacco, gli occhi lievemente sgranati e poi affilati, sospettosi. Perché era così chiaramente nervoso riguardo il contenuto di quell'involucro? Lo toccò, tastandolo, e… gli sembrò morbido. Decise però di non indagare oltre e rispettare così le parole di Rin. Prima di riprendere la lettura però, non riuscì a non immaginarsi il compagno con sguardo deciso ed imbarazzato, rosso in volto, mentre gli intimava di continuare a leggere e di non fare ulteriori storie.

Se lo immaginò mentre parlava da solo alla lettera che probabilmente stava scrivendo per la centesima volta. Lo immaginò determinato, con gli occhi forse un po' lucidi.

Sorrise. Mancava anche a lui.

 

 

Haruka abbassò il foglio e fissò dritto avanti a sé. A quel punto, era molto combattuto sul da farsi: da un lato, avrebbe volentieri lasciato perdere la lettera e il pacco per andarsene a dormire e dimenticare tutto, perché quello che aveva fatto Rin era _crudele_ e non rispettava il suo volere, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva, non riusciva ad allontanarsi da dove era seduto perché voleva conoscere il contenuto di quel pacco, voleva sapere cosa Rin avesse scelto di dargli in modo che si ricordasse di lui. Fin da quando era piccolo, Haruka era sempre stato diffidente riguardo i regali, o più in generale nei confronti di alcuni tipi di oggetti: temeva i ricordi e i sentimenti che portavano con sé e che avrebbero potuto creare. La foto dei suoi genitori gli ricordava la loro mancanza, per questo la aveva nascosta in un cassetto che non apriva mai. Il piccolo delfino in plastica che galleggiava in acqua, quello che Rin gli aveva regalato a forza quando erano piccoli e si erano appena conosciuti, Haruka lo teneva per lo più nascosto. Aveva ricominciato ad usarlo solo molto dopo la prima partenza di Rin in Australia; usarlo però, tutt'ora, lo rendeva inquieto e faceva riaffiorare pensieri spiacevoli. Per Haruka, insomma, era meglio non ricordare e non pensare, piuttosto che avere un oggetto che lo avrebbe potenzialmente potuto far soffrire. Per questo, per _paura_ , aveva sempre rifiutato i regali di chiunque, di Rin in particolare. Un braccialetto, una maglia, anche una stupida rivista sull'acqua che un giorno avrebbe voluto comprargli in edicola. Haruka non aveva voluto mai nulla, perché aveva paura.

(Se fosse successo qualcosa, se si fossero lasciati? Non lo avrebbe sopportato e gli oggetti sarebbero diventati dolorosi.)

Ma ora era costretto, costretto a vincere la sua paura per colpa della sua curiosità e per colpa di Rin, che lo aveva fatto crescere e che ancora continuava a spronarlo ad andare avanti.

Prima di riprendere a leggere però, Haruka fissò a lungo il pacco, pensieroso. Lì c'era il primo vero regalo di Rin da quando erano una coppia, c'era _qualcosa_ che assieme alla lettera che teneva in mano avrebbe segnato un momento preciso nella sua vita, mantenendolo vivo e limpido. Quanti ricordi aveva infatti lasciato affievolire ogni volta che aveva rifiutato qualcosa da parte del compagno? Oggetti, foto non gli aveva permesso di scattare? O anche, quanti stamp delle loro video-chiamate non aveva mai fatto per non averli nella memoria del computer?

Era un passo importante, quello in cui Rin lo stava guidando, ma le domande che iniziarono ad affollarsi nella sua testa lo confondevano e intimorivano. Scosse dunque il capo, e proseguì la lettura.

 

 

Era sempre peggio, e Haruka era sempre più curioso e combattuto – e anche un po' irritato per le parole in inglese, di cui non conosceva il significato. Fissò per qualche momento anche la busta della lettera ora, sospettoso, e prendendola in mano si accorse del pezzo di carta nascosto, piegato e incollato con dello scotch al fondo della busta. Fu molto tentato di aprirla e di leggerla prima di aprire il pacco, ma si trattenne. Anche se Rin non era lì al suo fianco e anche se Rin era stato un bastardo a mandargli quel pacco, Haruka scelse di rispettare la sua richiesta.

Lasciò perdere la lettera e la busta, e finalmente prese l'involucro informe, poggiandoselo sulle gambe; lo tastò un altro po', tentando di comprenderne la natura con più precisione. Non giungendo ad alcuna conclusione però, si apprestò ad aprirlo. Non voleva rompere la carta – spesso le riciclava, e aveva anche paura di poter rovinare il contenuto – e così si adoperò per togliere lentamente prima il fiocco rosso e poi tutti i piccoli pezzi di scotch. Piano la carta iniziò inevitabilmente ad aprirsi e a rivelare il suo contenuto che però ancora non riusciva a decifrare. Haruka senza rendersene conto iniziò a sbrigarsi, persino strappando leggermente la carta, finché…

Il regalo era lì, sulle sue gambe; morbido e profumato, con una faccia da ebete ma sorridente e con un maglione indosso, che stringeva attorno al collo.

Ma avevano il collo i peluche di squalo?

Haruka lo sfiorò sul muso bluastro, titubante; era piacevole, anche quando accarezzò il pelo sintetico controverso. Gli stuzzicò poi i denti, fatti con un tessuto differente e in rilievo, e li sistemò in modo che poggiassero ordinatamente sulla stoffa rosa della bocca. Lo toccò poi dove erano le pinne, la dorsale e le laterali, da sopra il maglione, proseguendo ad accarezzarlo lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, fino alla coda scoperta.

Era… bello, e senza volerlo Haruka sorrise.

Stupido Rin.

Stupido, _stupido_ Rin.

Il ragazzo sollevò lo squalo, lo avvicinò al suo volto, al suo petto, e lo abbracciò; era abbastanza grande da riempirgli le braccia. Non era come Rin ovviamente, ma… gli piacque, anche se era un regalo, anche se era qualcosa di materiale che avrebbe potuto ferirlo.

Rin restava però uno stupido, perché gli squali non indossavano i maglioni, e perché quello era il suo maglione preferito, quello che Haruka amava vedere indosso a Rin. Quello stupido non avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo – perché era ovvio ormai che ne fosse consapevole –, non avrebbe dovuto regalarglielo. Sospirò, e lo tolse dal peluche con attenzione e delicatezza, come se potesse far male sia al maglione che allo squalo.

Una volta liberato l'animale imbottito, fu lui ad indossarlo. Non ci pensò neanche un attimo, non pensò alle conseguenze – a come si sarebbe rifiutato di toglierselo per almeno l'intera notte, per esempio. Lo indossò e basta perché era caldo, soffice e un po' largo.

Restò per qualche attimo fermo, lo squalo sulle sue gambe e la carta in cui era avvolto poggiata lì al suo fianco, finché non afferrò la busta della lettera, tirandovi fuori l'ultima parte del messaggio di Rin. Lo aprì lentamente, quasi con il fiato sospeso.

Rin doveva smetterla di farlo sentire _così_... un caso così _disperato_ _._

 

__

 

C'era un Post Scriptum, ma Haruka in quel momento non lo guardò. Si limitò a fissare il foglio, senza battere ciglio, e si chiese come fosse possibile essere arrabbiato, felice e triste nello stesso momento. Arrabbiato con se stesso perché non riusciva a restare calmo quando Rin gli parlava a quel modo, felice perché aveva ricevuto due regali e perché poter sentire Rin lo faceva sentire sempre più vivo, triste perché... Rin non era lì, e la lettera e i regali glielo ricordavano con la loro sola presenza.

Che cosa fare però, gettarli? Chiuderli in un cassetto e dimenticarli lì? Quest'ultimo pensiero per un attimo lo attraversò, ma non poteva. Non voleva. Era un regalo, e ormai era a casa sua, ormai lo aveva... accettato; aveva abbracciato il peluche, aveva indossato il maglione di Rin.

Era certo che il compagno avesse previsto la sua resa, altrimenti non avrebbe rischiato.

«Stupido.» mormorò allo squalo. Subito dopo però sospirò, rendendosi conto che non era l'orario giusto per insultare uno squalo in vece del suo ragazzo, e si alzò, liberandosi della scatola in cartone e piegando la carta che era riuscito a non strappare troppo per utilizzi futuri. Prese poi il peluche e la lettera, di cui ancora doveva leggere il PS, e portò tutto in camera sua. La mattina seguente aveva gli allenamenti, e gli bastò una veloce occhiata per corrucciarsi all'idea di avere davanti a sé solo cinque ore di sonno.

Forse meno se prendeva in considerazione quanti pensieri avesse per la testa in quel momento. Sempre per colpa di Rin, della sua stupidità e della poca intelligenza che trasmetteva lo sguardo di quello squalo.

Si cambiò, accese la piccola luce che aveva iniziato ad utilizzare da quando aveva cominciato a leggere qualcosa prima di andare a dormire – erano libri vari, sull'acqua, sul disegno, sulla cucina; Haruka voleva veramente ampliare i suoi orizzonti – e... prese la lettera. Lesse il Post Scriptum.

Dopo, anche se il soprannome con cui era stato chiamato lo infastidì, Haruka rise. Rise sommessamente, tra le coperte.

(Un avvenimento raro senza dubbio; “Haru-chan, è come se gli angeli si commuovessero”, Nagisa un giorno gli aveva detto dopo essere riuscito a colpire i suoi fianchi per fargli il solletico, e non era forse stato troppo lontano dalla realtà, dato che sia Rin che Makoto si erano messi a piangere subito dopo.)

Appena fu nuovamente se stesso, anche se con un sorriso sulle labbra, Haruka poggiò il foglio al suo fianco, sul cuscino, e spense la luce. Strinse lo squalo a sé, lasciandosi scaldare dal maglione che indossava al posto del pigiama.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe pensato ad una valida risposta e ad un modo per negare di aver dormito con lo squalo - possibilmente senza sentirsi in colpa per avergli mentito.

 

  
  


**おわり**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Orbene, questo è quanto. Mi fa.... abbastanza pena come fic, ma ci tenevo a scrivere qualcosa sul mio personale headcanon per cui Haruka ha 'paura' di affezionarsi a qualcuno, o a dei ricordi, e di conseguenza tende a rifiutare i regali.  
> Ora posso dedicarmi a una fic insulsa e pornoh per il porn fest su LJ, la posterò anche qui una volta finita <3 Sempre RinHaru, tanto ORMAI NON FACCIO ALTRO *HEADDESK
> 
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta! <3 E buon anno a tutti!


End file.
